Zoie Walker: Life's A Witch
by Danielle2000
Summary: Zoie(Zo)Walker, Beatrice(Bea)Johnson, and Lucinda(Lucy/Luce)Hufflebury are a weird trio. With Zoie being an unique Witch, Beatrice being the most powerful Empath known, and Lucinda being an all powerful Telepath/Mind Reader they go against the bad guys, or dumb asses in Bea's version, with their human friend Andrew at their side, but dark pasts and hidden secrets may be too strong.


**SECTION 1: REBUFF**

They were on a field trip at the theater. The play was "Romeo and Juliet". It had just begun when the _hunger_ hit her like a tidal wave. "Crap," she hissed as her fangs shot out. She knew she shouldn't have skipped a feeding, but she couldn't find and excuse to not got to her Aunt Sylvia's funeral. She was getting more and more frustrated as the theater's AC kept blowing delicious scents to her. It was even worse when she almost growled out loud. She saw a man get up, she quickly read his mind and found out that he was going to the bathroom. She couldn't resist the urge to follow him. As she got up she saw the whole theater in a tint of glowing white. The white was strength chi, and that's what she craved.

She started to finally make it out the theater and quickly picked his kind of woman from his thoughts. Zoie went from a 16 year old girl with golden brown skin, shoulder length dark brown hair, and purple eyes to a 23 year old woman with a blond bob, light skin, and blue eyes. "Sir, you dropped this," she said while holding up his wallet. "Oh, thanks beautiful. I'm John, and you are?" he said holding out his hand. "Briana," she said right after she picked the name out of his head. She saw his aura shift from white to pink as he got a good look at his "dream girl". She took his hand and soothed her thumb over the skin. There was a pink ripple that went from that spot to his hairline. His eyes glazed over as the trance set in. "You wanna get out of here?" she asked with an alluring voice. "Yes," he said with an empty voice. She lead him outside by his hand an into an ally. She pushed him up against the wall and kissed him roughly.

_He will have to do_, she thought...or rather the hunger thought. It was in complete control. She knew her eyes were a glowing white and that her fangs were already out then she felt them go hollow graphic like. She kissed his throat then sunk her fangs into his neck. He groaned. She knew he wasn't in any pain. The fangs left no marks,and no harm done to the flesh. Like a ghost passing through a wall. Her fangs were the ghost, his neck the wall. She pulled back and began to feed. The white mist of strength chi leaving him and filling, feeding her. Sooner than the hunger liked he slumped forward. At first Zoie thought he was unconscious, but she was wrong. There was no pulse.

"No no no," she whispered as tears gathered in her eyes. _He's dead, because of me. _She thought as the fog of desire and hunger cleared... She heard a gasp and looked to see one of her best friends Andrew(the only normal person who knew what she was) looking at her in shock. "Zo! I told you skipping was a bad idea!" he yelled not mad, but shocked at the situation. Zoie sobbed in reply, "Drew, i'm so sorry,".

Zoie jerked awake. She wished it was just a nightmare,but she knew better...It was a _memory._

**SECTION 2: SLEEPOVER **

_Why am I so sad and scared? Have me and Lucy been doing drugs? No no. We're not stupid...were just retarded. Oh wow i'm talking to myself. Well Ms. Beatrice Johnson, it's official, you've hit rock bottom. _Bea had woken up with a feeling of dread. Then she heard whimpering. " Luce, Luuuuce," she whispered shaking Lucy, or Ms. Hufflebury ( Huff-l-bur- ey) to irritate her.( She hates her last name) Lucy jumped awake. " Zoie's having a nightma- your eyes are white? Why are you scared?" she asked confused. " Because, smart one, Zoie's having a nightmare," She said with an obvious tone to her voice.

They both jumped at the sound of Zoie's gasp followed by shaking breaths. " Hey, what's wrong?" asked Lucy. " I was having that memory again," Zoie said quietly. "That's why I kept hearing in your thoughts 'No no no' " Lucy said. "Hey, most powerful telepath and witch ever? Yeah,there is the most powerful of all empath in the room, and if either of you get more worried,scared, or mainly EMOTIONAL i'm going to either faint or vomit." Bea said through the waves of stress, worry, and frightfulness. She was hunched over holding her stomach. "Sorry," Lucy and Zoie said in union while watching the empath's eyes fade from scared white, to sickly green. " You alright?" asked Lucy. "A-okay," Bea said breathing deeply through the sick feeling in her stomach.

"Alright! We are NOT gonna let that memory ruin our sleepover. Let's talk about funny things," Lucy said happily with determination in the background. Zoie grinned,"How about when we all first met... would you do the honors?" she asked in a Texan accent, I mean they do live in Texas anyway. Bea and Lucy smiled at each other, then both, said with a Texan accent also, "You bet an old lady's wrinkly ass we will!"

**SECTION 3: Flashback**

" Ooooo, do him!" Lucy said excitingly pointing to the middle aged man aka their teacher that they hate. " Ok ok," Bea said while giggling. She started to focuse on the man's emotions. He was in a state of calm and longing,probably to get home since it was a Friday. "Alright let's make him...have to pee." Lucy said. "No no that's not good enough...Oh! Let's make him gay." Bea said wickedly. "Oh yeah." Lucy agreed whole heartedly. "Get ready, i'll start by making him like... that guy," Bea said pointing to the trafic guard. "Then you will plant thoughts in his head like 'Oooo look, that guy looks good in uniform' and so on and so forth. Got it?" "Yup chicka," Bea made the teacher feel compasion towards men, but then there was confusion,because his mind got confused by the sudden change of heart. So she put more force in the feeling and felt the sense in his mind break and he fell for the poor guy. That's when Luce stepped in. She started to put thought in his head the were making him think that it was ok to just go up and flirt with the guy...and so he did.

He came out in the end with a black eye and a hurting area that shouldn't be mentioned at the moment.

Bea and Lucy were laughing so hard that they were crying. Their teacher had tried to get a goodbye kiss and it hadn't turned out well. "Ok, let's dooo... her," Bea pointed to a very beautiful girl. From the distance it had looked like she had purple eyes, but she played it off for contacts. Lucy tried to get a read on her thoughts, but they were like whispers and only passing thoughts. Very controlled, which was weird since human's thoughs were usually jumbled and in no particular order, unless the matter was serious... or provoctive. Bea could harly understand the girls emotions. There ws intense hunger, sorrow, and fear. A weird combo for such a pretty girl. All of a sudden, there was an intense anger that was building rapidly and she didn't know why. Then... they were in an ally shoved up against the wall with the girl in their faces... with fangs and glowing PURPLE eyes. Now that couldn't be contacts.

**SECTION 4: FRIENDSHIP**

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!" she yelled at them furiously. "Jethus CHRIST!" Bea said in a gay guy accent with a lisp while hugging the wall. "WHAT!" she yelled again. "We were just trying to make you gay!" Lucy yelled frantically, not caring how retarded it sounded, but just trying to calm the furious she-demon. The girl's eyes stopped glowing and they both felt her calm as she trusted that they meant no harm...most of the time. "What are you guys?" she asked honestly curious. "Forget about us what the HELL are you! You don't just show people you have wicked FANGS and-" Bea stopped yelling as Lucy slapped her hand over the empath's mouth. She could feel Bea's emotion, because she was projecting them with out meaning to. She did that when she felt a strong emotion. Bea's eyes were a red with flecks of white, which meant she was very angry, but scared also. The girl sighed," I'm a witch,but im not the normal kind...I'm Zoie what's y'alls names, oh and power. "I'm an ALL MIGHTY EMPATH! Oh and i'm Beatrice, but you can call me Bea. Also i'm sorry for trying to make you gay." "Me too!" Lucy chimed in. "Oh also i'm Lucinda, but please just call me Lucy and i'm sorry for intuding your thoughts," she said sheepishly. Zoie smiled and looked at the girls. They both looked her age 16. Beatrice was tall for a girl standing at 5 feet 9 inches. She had nice caramel colored skin with 2 to 3 inches below the shoulder black/dark brown hair that was wavy and curly at the same time. Lucinda was a little on the short side standing at 5 feet 3 inches which was just three inches shorter than her own height. Lucinda had tanned skin with light brown hair with natural golden highlights that was shoulder length. Her eyes were hazel while Bea's eyes were a milk chocolate brown.

They looked nice enough.

"So you new here?" Bea asked. "Yeah i'll be going to Rodrick Jackle High," Zoie replied. "No way! We go there!" Lucy said excitedly. "Really? Can you guys show me around town after school on Monday? I'm busy unpacking this weekend." Zoie said hoping they wouldn't hold a grudge at her roughness towards them. Thankfully, they didn't. "Yeah that sounds great!" Lucy said cheerfully. "Calm down Luce. Sorry she doesn't really have friends," Bea said teasingly. "Oh shut up," Lucy said. Bea mocked hurt "What did you just say. -" There's that hand again. Zoie grinned,"Huffle-what?" she asked. " Ugh, thanks a lot Bea. It's my last name, Lucinda Hufflebury, I hate it." Lucy said glaring at Bea. "I like it, it's cute," Zoie said. Maybe this town could be a good thing for her. She was already loving the 2 girls infront of her. They were playful and evil in there own ways. They had a very sisterly bond. Zoie wanted to know what that felt like...and she wanted to be apart of it. "Well, see ya Monday," Bea said. "Yeah, see ya Monday," Zoie said happily. Then she went home excited and thinking _best day ever..._

Hey guys it's Danielle. Um should I continue the series. Cuz I have ideas with the whole thing with her feelings towards Andrew and where she goes with them. But then a new guy comes to town and screws with her feelings. Though Zoie has a feeling that the new guy isn't even human. Also I have quests in mind that the 3 of them go on with the assistance of Andrew. So tell me what you think and if you would like the gang to have more head butting with the other powerful beings. Oh and if you want me to continue the series. And just to have a cliff hanger- Zoie thinks that there is something different about Andrew. ;)


End file.
